Our Last Summer
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Song Fic de uma musica do grupo A Teens...CH


Our Last Summer  
  
Autora: Alice Bartelochi Pinto  
  
The Summer air was soft and warm  
  
O ar do verão estava calmo e quente  
  
The feeling by the Paris night  
O sentimento certo, a noite de Paris  
Did it's best to please us  
Fiz o melhor por nós  
  
Cho estava sentada em sua cama, olhando fotos da Escola de Magia e de sua férias, de anos atrás. Faziam exatos seis anos que terminara Hogwarts e 3 que namorara Harry Potter. Olhava fotos de quando viajaram no verão...ele tinha 18 anos e ela 19.  
  
And Strolling down the Elysee  
  
E passeando por Elysse  
  
We had a drink in each café, And you.  
  
Nós tomamos um drink em cada café,.e você  
  
Em cada foto da viagem que olhava, Cho lembrava de tudo que se passara. Os passeios por Paris dos trouxas, pelos "Café Expresso" que passaram. Fora o melhor verão de sua vida.  
  
You talk of politics, philosophy and i  
Você falava sobre politica, filosofia e eu  
Smiled like Mona Lisa, we had our chance  
Sorri como a Mona Lisa, tivemos nossa chance  
It was a fine and true romance  
Este foi um legal e verdadeiro romance  
  
Recordava o que passaram naquela ótima cidade no verão. "Pura Diversão" era o que definia sobre o que tiveram. Ainda recordava os momentos, e as conversas.  
  
I can still recall our last Summer  
Ainda posso chamar de nosso último verão  
I still see it all, walks along the Seine,  
Ainda vejo isso tudo, caminhadas pelo Seine,  
Laughing in the rain, our last Summer  
Rindo na chuva, nosso último verão  
Memories that remain  
Memórias que ficam  
  
Cho recordava aquela tarde em que passeavam por um dos pontos turísticos mais famosos de Paris, o Seine, quando começara um toró, e estavam sem guarda - chuva. Todos na rua correndo para se protegerem, e os dois brincando na chuva, rindo. Pensava com oera bom relembrar tudo aquilo.  
  
We made our way around the river  
Nós fizemos nosso caminho pelo rio  
And we sat down in the grass, by the Eiffel Tower  
E nos sentamos na grama, em frente a Torre Eiffel...  
  
"Andavam pelas ruas de Paris, em baixo do toró, passando pelo rio...  
- Nós somos malucos - Harry comentava se sentando no chão, em frente a Torre Eiffel Só estamos aproveitando nosso verão... - Cho disse se sentando ao lado de Harry."  
  
Sempre sonhara em passar um verão romântico, em um lugar romântico, com  
quem amava e, naquela época, conseguira realizar seu sonho.  
  
I was so happy we had meet  
Eu estava tão feliz de termos nos encontrado,  
It was the age of no regret...Oh yes  
Era um tempo sem regresso.Oh sim  
Those crazy years, that was the time of the flower - power  
Todos esses loucos anos, eram o tempo do poder das flores  
  
Sentia - se feliz por ter namorado uma pessoa tão fantástica como  
Harry...na verdade, sentia falta daquele tempo, e gostava de relembrar  
momentos felizes, como aqueles.  
  
But underneath, we had a fear of flying  
Mas por dentro, tivemos medo de voar,  
Off getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance, like we were dancing our last dance.  
Nós pegamos a chance, como se fosse nossa última dança.  
  
"Cho estava sentada na varanda do hotel, com Harry. Ela sabia que seu  
namoro não duraria muito, por Harry ser muito inseguro, ter medo de  
relacionamentos sérios. Ela sentia isso, e sofria, por não querer perde-  
lo. Aproveitava cada minuto, como se fosse o último de sua vida."  
  
I can still recall our last Summer  
Ainda posso chamar de nosso último verão  
I still see it all, in the fourist jam,  
Ainda vejo isso tudo, nos passeios turísticos, em volta de Notre Dame  
Our last Summer, walking hand in hand  
Nosso último verão, andando de mão em mão  
  
"Não tinham muito tempo de férias de verão! Aproveitavam pra conhecer  
tudo, principalmente o Notre Dame, que era lindo."  
  
...Paris restaurants, our last Summer  
.Restaurantes de Paris, nosso último verão  
Morning croissants  
Croissants matinais  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Vivendo pelo dia, preocupações longe  
Our last Summer, we could lagh and paly  
Nosso ultimo verão, podemos rir e jogar.  
  
"Cho e Harry aproveitaram o máximo que puderam, pois Harry, após o verão  
iria trabalhar em Londres, e ela iria pra Coréia. Não sabia quando o  
veria novamente. Mesmo assim, isso não atrapalhou o verão deles...o  
último verão..."  
  
Cho recordava de tudo com uma pontada no coração. Nunca deixara de gostar  
de Harry, mas seguia em frente...tentara viver uma vida normal e calma,  
mas sempre que podia, deitava em sua cama, e recordava de momentos  
felizes que vivera no passado. Era muito bom ter boas lembranças de  
alguém querido. Mesmo sentindo falta de tudo, era feliz. "Naquele tempo,  
os dois aproveitaram a vida"  
  
And now you're working in a bank  
E agora você está trabalhando num banco  
The family man, the football fan,  
O homem de família, o fã de futebol  
And your name is Harry  
E o seu nome é Harry  
How dull it seems, yet you're the hero of my dreams  
Mas ainda parece, que você ainda é o herói dos meus sonhos."  
  
Agora, Harry trabalhava em Londres dos bruxos, no Banco de Gringotes, no  
Beco Diagonal. Vivia no povoado de Hogsmeade e era casado com Gina  
Weasley, a pequena fã de Harry, na época de Hogwarts. Tinha 22 anos e era  
fã do time de Quadribol "Chuddley Cannons", como seu amigo e cunhado  
Rony.  
Cho sabia disso tudo. Guardou as fotos numa caixinha em seu armário, e  
foi se deitar. Sonhava com tudo que viveu anos atrás com Harry. Sentia  
muita falta daquele tempo. Parecia que havia sido ontem, o seu último  
verão. Mesmo há milhas de distância, para Cho, Harry ainda era o herói, o  
menino - que - sobreviveu!  
  
FIM! 


End file.
